Untitled Story
by PrincipessaBel
Summary: Her name's Yule, ten years old, and she wants to find her real parents. She was being mistreated by her fellow children in the orphanage because of her strange eyes. They all think she was a daughter of a demon. Which is real. A sequel story to "Erased Memories"
1. Prologue

My name's _Yule_. Well, that's what sister Alicia told me. She said my mom left me in front of the orphanage door, ten years ago, and left a letter. It's a message in which mom had told sister Alicia is that my name was Yule and she couldn't take care of me because of her dangerous job. Was mom a soldier? Or a police? She may not want me to be in danger and she may be very concerned for me but. . . sometimes, I despise her. Why did she leave me here? Wouldn't she be able to protect me? Or maybe she really don't want me because she thinks I'm going to be a burden? I have red eyes and raven hair. I was isolated in the orphanage because of my appearance. They all think I'm the daughter of a demon. Can't a person have red eyes and live happily with his/her life? That's why I have my bangs with me. I let it grow long until it covers my eyes, but still, they don't like me. Having bangs that covers my eyes was a hard thing to have because it usually hurt my eyes yet, at some point, I got used to it.

I packed my clothes, which includes a plain red, black, blue and orange t-shirt, a white skirt, black short and two pair of rubber shoes. That's all I have and, also, my mom's letter. Her handwriting is so beautiful, made with complete perfection, but there were water drop marks which I think they were actually tears. I'm leaving this place no matter how kind the sisters' treat me. For a very young age, I know I should find my family.

_Right now, I want to write my own destiny for myself._

_I don't like this __**untitled story**__ of mine._

My heart wants adventure and I want to experience life like the normal kids around me. With loving families.


	2. New Friends?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : READ FIRST**

Hey everyone! This is PrincipessaBel, with another new story! Let's all say that I, PrincipessaBel, don't own and never will own KHR or any of it's characters.

Yule's raven-haired. She's got red eyes. Who's child might she be? And why did her parents left her alone in the orphanage? You may know it in the future chapters but first things first. . . Now, read and enjoy!

* * *

I'm hungry. No, it's not that I left the orphanage without a snack with me. It's just that. . . I saw someone needing it more than I do. So I gave it away, not that I am regretting it. _Sigh_. I walked over to a place that looked like the playground in the orphanage but bigger than it. "You're all alone, Yule. Be a good girl, Jesus' going to help you." I talked to myself as I sit on a bench. Having bangs has an advantage, though I don't usually use it, it's to look and observe people that they wouldn't notice. I looked around, there's a couple near the bench. Maybe mom and dad's like this when they were as old as them. There're kids playing in the seesaw, the monkey bars and everywhere. I sighed again. There's nothing I could do. . . I'm on my own now. I can't go back. I closed my eyes to relax and think about on what I should do and when I opened it, I saw a kid staring at me.

"Why do you have those long bangs?" He said. He was taller than me. He has pale skin and brunet hair. It was spiky and it was miraculously defying gravity.

"I-i hide my eyes." I replied. It's been months since I saw someone having interest in me.

He tilted his head a bit. Wow. I haven't seen a person with such charming looks. _Maybe he's the son of a rich business tycoon? Or a royal family visiting Italy?_ "Why? Can't you see me? Are you blind?" He said as he waved his hand infront of my face.

"Uh. I get being bullied at the orphanage because of my strange eyes." I was staring at him through my bangs, he really have charming looks, don't get me wrong, I'm not like. . . OMG! IT'S LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT. No, it's just, he's attracting and I'm interested in him.

"Eh? Could you show me? Maybe it's like Uncle Mukuro's eyes. Those were prettey creepy though. Or maybe Uncle Enma's! He's got very creative eyes."

"I. . . Uh. . . Promise me you won't run away or react as if you saw a ghost?"

"Promise! Cross my heart!" He said cheerfully while putting his right hand on his chest. _Wha-What's that suppose to mean? Is that some kind of oath?_

". . ." I slowly lifted my bangs and looked at him. He gasped, eyes widened. I sighed. I made another person afraid of me again. "I told you not to re-"

"Those are very unique and beautiful eyes!" He chant. My cheeks felt hot._ B-Beautiful? U-Unique? But, everyone treat me like I'm a demon._ "I'm _Tristan Sawada_. Actually I'm one-eight Italian and seven-eight of Japanese. Shall I ask you name?"

"I'm Yule. But I _don't_ have a surname. I'm an orphan." I said.

"Oh. S-sorry to hear that." Tristan apologized.

"It's okay." I smiled, it's been a while since I talked to someone like this. The first and last one I had been friends with is _Kahlia_. She was a red-haired girl with thick glasses. She left the orphanage around three years from now.

"Can we be friends? Or are you going back to the orphanage?" He asked, looking at me with eager eyes.

"Ah no, I can't be going back to the orphanage. I'm going to live on my own." I explained.

"W-what? Could you do that?" Tristan was evidently shocked.

"I'll try. And well, let's be friends while I'm still here." I smiled again.

"Ok, Yule. I should introduce my twin sister to you!"He held my hand and started walking, me, on the other hand, followed him to the playground. "She's very nice but sometimes, she could be very clumsy. Mom said she got it from our dad." Tristan explained.

"Is it very happy to have parents?"

"Definitely," my eyes saddened. I looked down while Tristan and I were still walking. I want to feel a mother's hug. _My_ mother's hug. "b-but don't worry, you'll find your parents, too!" He stopped and was looking at me with a panicked expression.

"Thanks, Tristan." I said.

"For?"

"_Amato Fratello_!" A girl waved at Tristan, she was beautiful. She got auburn locks the swayed with her shoulders as she wave her hands up in the air. [beloved big brother]

"Ah." He turned around and looked at her. "That's her. She's Kagami. It's a Japanese name for 'look like her mother'. Grandma was said to give that name to her."

I nodded. Kagami and Tristan's mom must've been very wonderful. We walked to Kagami who was playing on the seesaw with another kid, maybe almost my age like Tristan and Kagami. She have very silky white hair but she have some black strands of hair on her sideswept bangs. Her smile was dazzling and very natural.

"_Cara Sorellina_, Hayaru, this is Yule. She's a new friend." Tristan said. So, Hayaru was the girl with Kagami. [my beloved little sister]

"C-Ciao." I said. Kagami look away with blushing while Hayaru was looking at me.

"Hi Yule~" Hayaru greeted me with such enthusiasm.

"C-C-Ciao, Yule." Kagami was blushing as she said this.

"_Sorellina_, where's mom?" Tristan asked as he patted his sister's shoulder.

"She went to get father in his office." Kagami said.

"Father's there too right?" Hayaru asked. I feel left out. I wish our fathers were best of friends, so that when one time I meet them. I'd know that he's my father. But, I'm not sure miracles still happen in this time.

"Kagami, Tristan, Hayaru?" A female voice said behind us. And when we turned, there were four figures of adults behind us.

"Mom!/Father!/Dad!/Mama!" They all shouted in unison while I stood frozen in where I was. I feel so jealous.

_Why did mom and dad left me there?_

* * *

_REVIEW! :D_


	3. Meeting My Real Parents?

"Mom!/Father!/Dad!/Mama!" They all shouted in unison while I stood frozen in where I was. I feel so jealous. Tristan and Kagami hugged a lady with long auburn locks with a very lovely face. There was this guy standing beside them. He got brunette, spiky and gravity-defying hair. They must be their parents. And on the other side, there was a lady with short black hair and a tough looking guy with a bit long silvery-white hair. This must be Hayaru's parents.

"Ah, hey there, little one." Tristan and Kagami's mom smiled at me.

"Uh. H-Hi, ma'am." I waved.

"Hey, mom, father! This is Yule, she's a new friend!" Tristan introduced me to them. Kagami was nodding.

"Nice to meet you, Yule. I'm Kyoko, you could call me Auntie Kyoko." She said.

"Y-Yes, ma'am. I-I mean, Aunt Kyoko."

"Ah, I'm Tsuna Sawada, I see you have met Tristan and Kagami? Call me Uncle Tsuna." He bowed at me.

"O-OK." I nodded.

"Mama, dad, could you adopt Yule? She's got no parents, and I want a sister!" Hayaru pleaded. _She's so nice._

"Hayaru wants a sister desu~?" Her mom said, she's a bit blushing. _Wonder why, and what's "desu"? Is that even a word?_

"Tch. Don't even think about it Hayaru. I'm not adopting any-" Her dad started but Hayaru cut his sentence.

"I SAID I WANT A SISTER SO GO ADOPT HER!" Hayaru shouted. _S-She was just so happy earlier and n-now, she looked like she could kill. Such a terrible and weird mood swing._

"DON'T RAISE YOUR TONE ON ME, LITTLE MISSY! I'M STILL YOUR FATHER AND YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH MY DECISION!" And they started arguing.I felt bad, they fought each other because of me.

Hayaru's mom patted my shoulder. She must've seen my face. "Don't worry about them, that happens all the time. I'm Haru, desu~ Nice to meet you~"

"Nice to meet you, too, ma'am."

"Ah geez, Auntie's alright~ Maybe you could call me mom, if Hayato would agree~" She giggle.

"A-Ah I'm fine, Ma'am—I mean, Auntie Haru" I replied.

"GRRR! GEROFF ME YOU LITTLE-!" Hayaru's dad or uncle 'Hayato' was trying to get Hayaru's hands off his hair. _Ouch, that grip must've really hurt._

"My my, Gokudera-kun. . . Hayaru-chan, would you both stop it?" Uncle Tsuna asked the two.

"Yes, Juudaime!/ OK, Uncle Tsuna~" They both stopped.

"Yule, would you like to stay with us for a bit? I mean, you can't go wandering around the streets, do you?" Uncle Tsuna asked me in concern.

"I. . . I-is that OK with you, Uncle Tsuna? Well, it's just that. . . aren't you trusting me so much? Let's say I could steal money from you. ." I made an excuse, I don't want to owe people. I hate debts.

"I know you wouldn't steal, would you?" He said. "Come on, I know these three would want you in."

"OK." I finally agreed.

In their house, it was a very big mansion, they call it the Vongola Mansion. Or should I say, "The Clam Mansion". Maybe their ancestors love clams so they made a house named after it. Ah, that is so not my business. I better not interfere with the weird names.

"You could stay here whenever you like, Yule." Auntie Kyoko told me while going upstairs. I told her I shouldn't because I'd owe them too much money.

"That's not a problem! DO you know how to cook? Or clean? Maybe arrange things? Tsu-kun could pay you if you're willing to work a bit. It's not that we're going to make you a maid around here. Tsu-kun might need an assistant." Auntie explained.

"Er. . . I could go out the mansion and explore?" I asked.

"Yup, but with escorts."

I nodded. "Maybe I could try, I know how to clean and arrange, but I never tried to cook before."

Aunt Kyoko put a finger on her lips and looked up. I can tell she's thinking. Then her face lit up and clasped her hands together. "Don't worry, you could just say you want to quit the job and we could just let you stay for free!" They're too nice. . .

"Mom! Mom! Uncle Kyoya and Aunt Mira's here! Uncle Enma and Aunt Monochrome is here too!" Tristan was running, trying to catch up with us. "Maybe I could introduce Yule to Emma and Kyome?"

She smiled and nodded. "That would be wonderful~ Those two were always shy and isolated. Maybe they could use an additional company?"

"Roger!" Tristan saluted to his mom and looked at me. He smiled, "you're going to have fun with us, if you're going to stay!" I followed him to the living room where a raven haired boy with red eyes and a girl with flaring red hair and black eyes were talking together. Meanwhile, there's a scary looking guy with raven hair (like the boy) and cold blue eyes, he is wearing a tux with a violet shirt underneath. He was seated beside a girl with red hair and red eyes (wearing a glamorous blue wrapped dress) and was chatting with a shy looking guy with the same hair and eye color – he's wearing a tux like the scary guy but he had white shirt underneath. He was holding the hand of a girl with brown eyes and black eyes – wearing a simple white laced dress.

Tristan smiled at them. "Hi Uncle Kyoya," he said as the raven haired guy nodded at him. "Uncle Enma," the red haired guy smiled, "Aunt Mira" the girl in red flaring hair beside Mr. Enma cheerfully waved and said 'hello' to Tristan, "and Aunt Mono." The lady in the white dress smiled shyly. "This is Yule, she's a friend."

"Nice to meet you, sirs, madams." I smiled. The two kids – the same age as me, I guess – stared at me.

"She have red eyes like Uncle Enma and Aunt Mira." Tristan informed them my story. I wanted to protest but no words came out my mouth.

Mrs. Mira walked near me and she bent down my level and moved my bangs beside my face. She gasped. Her head turned to the scary guy, 'Mr. Kyoya' I presume. "K-Kyoya. . . D-Do you think-?"

He stood up too and walked pass the girl, what I knew next is that they both went out the room.

"I guess mom thinks you're my lost twin." The kid with raven hair talked to me. He walked near me and introduce himself. "Kyome, by the way." He offered his hand for a handshake.

"_W-WHAT?" _


	4. Interview

OK, it's nothing to be nervous about. They're just making fun of you. Yeah, chill. Inhale. Exhale.

"Relax, Yule." Oh dear, I can't! I'm currently in the laboratory for the "DNA Test" which is going to happen any minute now. Uh, I don't wanna be his sister! I don't want a painfully harsh death! Even though Tristan said that. . . ARRRRGGGGHHHH!

* * *

**Hours Earlier . . .**

"Hey, if you are my sister and you move to our house, make sure you'd be a good punching bag." Kyome smirked. I felt very uncomfortable with that. I wanna back out. Yeah, maybe having parents is good, but having a sadist as your sibling? I'll pass the offer.

"Gee, couz, don't scare her like that. I'm Emma Kozato. Nice to meet you." The red haired girl smiled shyly at me.

He raised his eyebrows. "What? She'd make a good one, look she's chubby." Then he started pinching my cheeks. GAH! I'm not chubby!

"K-Kyome!" Tristan slapped his hands away from my face, thank goodness. Tristan lifted up my face and saw that his eyes were full of concern. "Are you OK?"

I nodded. "Aw come on Tristan, can't I spend some time with my sib?" Kyome mocked. I'm gonna kill him if I am really not his sister.

"Kyome, don't treat her like that." Mr. Enma frowned, finally noticing what harsh things this kid has been making me experience. I was completely angered. It's the second time; the first one was when a newcomer in the orphanage insulted me. But now, I am doing my best to restrain myself.

"Why not? She's weak. Look, I just pinched her cheeks a bit and she nearly cried."

"Er. ." Emma saw my face and gulped. "Couz, you know, if looks could kill, you're already dead by now."

"Don't worry Yule," I felt Tristan's hand patting my head; he was now smiling encouragingly at me. "I won't let Kyome hurt you. So is Aunt Mira. She's a very lovable person."

* * *

**. . . back to reality**

"Miss Yule?" I heard the doctor's voice and my mind finally turned back to reality. "Y-Yes?" She's a middle-aged woman with a gentle and comforting face. If she grew old, (sixty to seventy years old perhaps?) she'd be everyone's favorite granny.

"Well, I'm Dr. Giordini. Don't be afraid or shy, now. Mr. and Mrs. Hibari asked me to interview you and then we'll have your DNA test later. So, how's your life?"

"A-A bit jetlagged. I just met new friends and then here I am. In a room. Being interviewed."

She chuckled. "You're said birthday is. . . March 15, 20XX? The same as Kyome Hibari's birthdate."

"Uh, yeah?"

"OK, you're a bit anti-social in the orphanage when you still live there, am I right?"

"Doctor, are you a psychic or can you go back to time and space?" I asked her, half-joking and half-serious about it.

But she took it as a joke, "You're a joker, aren't you, child? Mrs. Hibari loves humor too. Always have a funny joke to tell."

"Uh, both of you are friends?"

"My dear child! She's everyone's friend. Yet I still don't know how she ended up with Mr. Hibari. He's a sadist, I tell you." That explains his creepy aura and Kyome's psychotic side. "Though I have observed that he got a soft spot for children and little animals." Its official, we had switched places. Me as the interviewer and Dr. Giordini as the interviewee.

"I like little animals. They're cute." I have to admit that fact.

She nodded. All I need in the final testing and we'll all see the truth. I wish you a goodluck, Yule."

"Y-Yeah, crossfingers." I lifted up my crossed-fingers and heaved a fake smile on my face. Yes, wish me luck if I am really part of the "Hibari" family.

"Hi Yule~" Aunt Mira/Mama/Mrs. Hibari hugged me as I walked out the interview room. I blushed. Her hug was so warm. So comforting. My eyes traveled to Kyome's. He was frowning and glaring at me. Why?

"H-Hi Aunt Mi-" I started but she cut me. "Mama." She said. "H-Hi. . . M-Mama. ."

"How did the interview come up?" She asked me.

"F-Fine, I guess."

Aunt Mira nodded and walked me to Kyome. "Kyou, play with her for a bit, m'kay?"

"But I'm not a child anymore!" He groaned.

"Yet you're still my baby~" She pinched his cheeks gently and he blushed a bit. So he even blush, eh?

"M-mom!" Oh, the embarrassment.

She patted his head. "Yes yes. Now, treat Yule well. I'm going to talk with your father and the doctor. Be good."

"Yes, mom."

* * *

We both sat on the bench near the laboratory rooms, there's an awkward silence between me and Kyome. He was just glaring at the ground and one time, I caught him looking at me. I wanted to ask why but I didn't dare to speak a word. He's way too scary than any bully I had encountered in my whole life. I waited for him to speak up but I didn't expect it to be. . . like. . right now or something.

I felt him sigh, I was counting people who were walking pass us. One hundred thirty-two. . . One hundred thirty-three. . four. . five. . . There are many people. Suddenly, I was drawn out of reality and in here in my memories, I remembered Christmas, where many people would go to the orphanage to donate gifts and make us happy. Well, I was baptized as a Catholic Orthodox so I follow the rules. Celebrate. Be happy. And Share. On Christmas season. That was the time when someone gave me a gift for Christmas.. It was a . . .

_"Hey."_

A teddy bear with a red ribbon tied up to its neck. However, it was all thrown in the garbage on purpose by someone whom I -

"OI!"

"What?"

Kyome look nervous. "Mom's here. I guess the test is done."

"Hey, kids~ Here's the test. And. . . Yule." She paused, inhaled then exhaled. "You're a Hibari." She smile happily. I heard Kyome "tsk"-ed then smiled fakely, hah, that's obvious Mr. Grumpy. Mr. Hibari/Father went near us and spoke with a pokerface look though his eyes have the looks of joy and happiness:

"_Welcome to the Family, Yule."_


	5. Then What?

The Hibari mansion was big! I had half-expected this because of what mama and father dresses like. And it looked all expensive. The first thing I had observed about father is that he's not much of a talker. He didn't talk much, whenever mom talks to him, he'd just grunt or say 'yes' or 'no' without any explanations or side comments. On the way to the mansion, we rode this very fancy limousine, and I can't believe it's theirs – I mean, ours. WOW. The house is foreign style, maybe Asian? The floor was wooden and the sliding doors looked paper. I didn't know because I didn't dare touch anything. . . yet. I'm still a bit nervous here. Mama held my hand as the two boys lead us upstairs. There were bamboo plants all-over the place. . . but usually, they're in the corner. We passed by the living room and it was big. There's this low table with blankets on the side (a kotatsu table) and some small flat-looking pillows.

"_That table is called a kotatsu, dear. It's like a heater and we usually use it for winter seasons. And the pillow-looking thing is not a real pillow, that's a tatami mat. It's our chair." _Mama explained as I noted the words for future reference.

They lead me to my room. The walls were mostly white. The bed is funny looking. The wooden support of it is much bigger than the mattress ontop of it (A/N: imagine a Jap. style platform bed, guys.) Something-that-looked-like a bed table is attached to it with a long vase with leaves arranged in such a perfected manner. A flat-screen TV is attached to the wall opposite the bed. The cabinet and dresser drawer is near a dressing-screen with beautiful violet flowers designed on to it.

"We'll buy you clothes tomorrow, some items you might want to get for your new bedroom, too. But for now, I'll lend you this. Prepare for dinner, Yule. Just call for me if you needed some help or ask the maids around."

I nodded and she handed me a clothes with some hair accessories. It looked like the ones shown on some Korean novellas on TV. . . but this one's waaaaay smoother than it looked. The thing is. . . I don't know how to put it on. Courage left me as I tried to approach the doorknob of my room. I want to ask assistance but I don't think I'd be able to pull of such an embarrassing thing. Especially now that I'm here in the mansion. _In. Out. Open the door. Simple. Do it._

"Hibari-sama, do you need any assistance?" A woman with a different style of clothing came to me as I peeked through my bedroom door. She walked to me and I looked behind me, thinking that mom or father is behind me.

"Uhm. . . Am i. . . the 'Hibari-sama you speak of. . . m-ma'am?"

"Yes, Hibari-sama."

"Ei. . I just need. . . some. . assistance on how to use. . . a. . ." I stopped. What do you call those thing? "Whaddyacallthosething?"

"W-What did you say, Hibari-sama?" I must be speaking gibberish. Uh. . . Why?

"I don't know how to put that cloth on me. ."

"Oh, you mean the kimono?"

"I guess so. Please help me,_ sorellina_!"

"O-ok."

* * *

Everyone got called on dinner, well, not including maids. Just me, Kyome, Father and Mama. Father is wearing a black kimono with some white line of pattern, mom got a red_(I see nothing but red, there's no design in it_[1]_)_ and Kyome have green bamboo patterned kimono. Mine was violet with rare cherry blossoms. It fits me just right. Maybe this is mama's kimono when she was still like me. Mom did all the talking, father would just grunt (like mom said) and Kyome would just nod. I am using spoon and fork while the three of them were using chopsticks. We're eating Italian food with a twist of Japanese. Yeah, I just learned that we're Japanese people. There was this ball of awkwardness while dinner. . . maybe it's not this awkward when I'm not here. Kyome was awfully silent. Mom noticed it but shrugged the topic away.

I slept after I dried my hair from bathing. For the first time in my life, I would sleep on my own bed, on my own house. It's such a refreshing thought.

* * *

Waking up in the middle of the night is something I got used to while I'm still in the orphanage. It's nothing serious. I just need some milk then I'd be as sleepy as a person who have not yet slept for days. As I made my way, I passed by mama and father's room. It's a bit. . . noisy for midnight. I thought everyone was asleep. Wonder why? I was about to knock when someone held my hand and covered my mouth. OH. MY. GOSH. A BURGLAR!

"Don't struggle." I sighed in relief, it was just brother. Yeeeeees, mom said he's my big brother. Or "Onii-chan" in Japanese. He came out earlier than I was. "Knocking on their room is something you might regret. I'm gonna let go now."

I nodded and he did. "What are they doing?" I whispered in my lowest voice.

His shoulders shook. "Nothing you wanna do when you're not yet married. _Yuck._" And he made a disgusted face.

"Why 'yuck'?"

"Try peeking. But you'll be punished if they caught you."

"Oh. Ok. Why are you out here?"

Kyome yawned. "I need tranquilizer."

"Milk?" I heard milk was a tranquilizer from someone in the orphanage. Or maybe not.

"Yeah, how 'bout you? Hungry?"

"No, same as you."

He only nodded and started walking to the kitchen.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked.

"_I don't hate you."_

* * *

[1] Yule didn't see any design because all shades of pink looked the same to her. She's color blinded to red.

* * *

**Review**


	6. Milk Makes Everything Better

**Announcement: (read this before going on the story)**

_I have been experiencing difficulties in writing the story in Yule's point of view so I will switch it to _Third person omniscient_.Thank you to those who review to my story and thank you for spending some of the seconds of your life in reading this, now, for the real deal._

* * *

"_I don't hate you."_ The raven-haired girl stared at her older twin as he said those words. The girl was named Yule, whom stayed in the orphanage for the last twelve years of her life. She was united with her family because of her friends, Tristan and Kagami Sawada and Hayaru Gokudera. Her older twin, namely Kyome Hibari, is leading her to the kitchen for the reason that both of them seemed to inherit their mother's habit. A habit that wakes them automatically twelve in midnight and their only cure was to drink milk, one of the many reasons why Kyome, Mira and Yule have strong bones.

The _girl skylark_ blinked a few times as she was looking for words. "What?" Was the only word that she had thought of expressing millions of other questions spinning on her mind.

"I don't hate you. I'm just _jealous_." He admitted.

"Jealous of what? You wanna be a girl, too?"

He shook his head. Disregarding the phrase/question "you wanna be a girl, too?", he answered, "Because you made mom so happy when she met you. And, specifically, I don't socialize with _herbivores, _such as yourself_."_

"I am not a vegetarian." She said as her _newly acquainted _brother stopped and turned at her. He poked her forehead hard. "Not that meaning."

Kyome made their glass because he said Yule might break something out of nervousness. Both was enveloped with silence when they started drinking. The moon shone over the kitchen windows as the children sat on the high chairs in the counter. Since they were both silent, footsteps rang through their ears followed by heavy footsteps.

"Who's-?" Yule started but Kyome stopped her and signaled her to stay silent.

A groan was heard, then someone talked: "Hn. Shut up, Mira, the kids would wake up."

"It's just mama and papa." Kyome whispered to his listening sister, she nodded. They waited for the two to show up in the kitchen and as their carnivore of a father and a loveable mother came in, the twins just stared at the couple on the door. Mira was wearing a big white long-sleeved button-up shirt, obviously from Kyoya for it hung up until Mira's knees. Kyoya, the head of the house, was only wearing his black pants and nothing for his torso. (A/N: Scream, fangirls, scream!)

The red-haired lady was panting heavily and smiled weakly at her kids. "Ciao, guys~"

"Hn. . . Get your milk and quickly get up. I'm sleepy." Kyome, as his father was commanding his mom, noticed that Kyoya was breathing shallow breaths. The older skylark quickly left without even saying 'goodnight' to his children.

Mira pouted while gazing at the retreating figured of her beloved husband, completely disappointed at his behavior infront of their children. "Hm. . . Papa's in a bad mood, let him be for awhile, neh~?" And, as Yule and Kyome being so obedient to their highly respected mother, nodded.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Yuuri Miyamoto rolled over her bed as her phone rang in the middle of the night. "Ugh. . ." She sat up and found her phone got eighteen missed calls and two messages. "The hell." She started reading.

Yuuri Miyamoto, after graduating got united with her childhood friend Belphegor, got married after five years. But their marriage came to an end when Yuu decided to leave Bel, for the sake of their child. She didn't want the innocent child of theirs to be dragged in the tainted world of mafia. She just didn't want that. Now, in the age of early thirty's, she still got her hourglass figure even if she had beared a child in the past. Ever since she ran away from Bel, she had been living in the shadows and tried to cover up for her monthly allowance and rent on her apartment by being a private assassin of the Vongola. But this is not enough, since she supports her child's needs secretly.

At first, the thought of marrying Belphegor is just a simple matter. Her happiness. The fulfillment of her dreams. But when her mother learned that Yuuri's pregnant on her first child, she asked her if that's the way she wanted the kid to grow up. Yuuri said _yes, it's not a problem since Bel is filthy rich and nothing could go wrong about the child's growth progress_. Her mother asked if she wanted her child to grow up like herself, to grow up in the chaotic world of mafia. The thought hit Yuuri hard. She didn't want to. The conclusion of running away was her only choice. And she did.

* * *

_From: 5256-XXXXXXX Sister Alicia_

_11:27 _

_Miss Yuu, Yule ran away. We didn't know why. Please reply ASAP_

* * *

_From: 5256-XXXXXXX Sister Alicia_

_12:07_

_Ma'am, we're going to look for her tomorrow. We are very sorry._

* * *

"Oh." Her eyes widened. She can't lose her. No, never in a million years. She gave up Bel for Yule and she just can't lose her only hope to live. "Shit."

Yuuri started pacing back and forth, she searched her phone contacts to see if there is someone who could help her with the search. She planned 'till morning and her phone rang again. It was from Vongola Decimo. She slapped herself. How could she forgot Dame-Tsuna? [1] _He could help her since almost the whole world is in the palm of his hands. Only say something and everything could be done._

* * *

_From: 5227-XXXXXXX Vongola 10__th_

_6:39_

_Yuuri-san, I heard from Gokudera-kun that you're needing a salary raise to keep yourself healthy, let's meet today, 3 PM, in the HQ. Let's talk about your training. :)_

* * *

She felt herself smile, even though they're not very close in work, he's still very nice and considerate. The mafia don is very kind._ He's not suited for a mafia boss. _

"I'm going to find you, my child, I won't lose you no matter what. Your father may think bad of me but I am doing this just for you."

* * *

**Review!**

[1] Yuu and Tsuna went to Namimori Middle School together and by that time, Tsuna is still famous as "Dame-Tsuna" or "No-Good Tsuna".


End file.
